CORE A (Administration and Informatics) The Administrative Core is responsible for program planning and evaluation, operations management, organization of meetings, financial stewardship, and informatics services. Key Core A functions are to: Provide scientific and administrative oversight to all components of the Consortium. Coordinate communication and organize meetings between CRC investigators, staff, DSMB, external and internal advisory boards, Execute effective planning and evaluation systems to monitor program performance and efficiency in regards to resource management. Monitor for compliance with NIH, NCI, FDA, DHHS, and participating organizations, and render reports concerning such monitoring. Monitor use of human subjects, animal subjects, and tissue specimens. Develop and maintain specific policies and procedures to ensure the quality and confidentiality of all CRC data and associated information management systems. Maintain ongoing research into the enhancement of said policies to ensure compliance with evolving regulatory and legislative requirements. Manage grants/contracts, perform fiscal oversight /management, and disburse funds. Provide information management systems, including clinical, basic science, and administrate data collection, storage, and analysis instruments. Expand current information management systems to incorporate new data sets and data management requirements. Provide the community and CLL patients specifically, with information regarding CRC research activities and general OIL educational materials.